


We Need to Talk

by cariegateor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariegateor/pseuds/cariegateor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After calling a band meeting down at the recording studio in the city, Gerard lays on some heavy news that not everyone expected to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk

It was raining, then again it always rains whenever a record is nearing its final stages. The walk towards the studio was met with crackling thunder and the rising humidity, making Gerard's hair poof up over his eyes and his beard itch. When he turned on 43rd street, he gave a small glance up at the sky and his lips pursed slightly. It was raining when they finished recording the first half of "Bullets" in Naclerio's basement studio. Surprisingly he slept the whole night through, only having to jot down key phrases to explain to the guys what he meant. 

Lindsey gave him a tighter hug than usual this morning, complete with a kiss and a mug of coffee. He pulled on the push door to enter into the studio, tripped slightly and yet walked through the doors. The humidity now gone, it felt like life stopped the minute he crossed that threshold. While the employees were busy doing grunt work around the main entrance, Gerard slipped through the commotion and gave a quick nod to the woman working the phones. In the corner of the studio, Ray was busy tuning his guitar while Mikey mimed on his bass. On the opposite side of the room, Frank stood up from his crouched seat on the floor as he saw Gerard enter. 

"Hey, what's with the emergency meeting?" Frank questioned as he leaned over by the table where Gerard stood. 

"I think there's some things I need to say." Gerard tried to maintain eye contact, making himself feel grounded. 

"Yeah? What's going on Gee?" Ray perked up and set down his guitar, resting his arm on Mikey's shoulder.

"Is it feeling like work?" Gerard said to his band, his family.

For awhile, no one responded. The air of the room felt confined within that single question. After looking between each other to goad someone into answering first, Ray decided to speak up. 

"Well, I guess sometimes it feels like a nine to fiver, if you get what I mean." Ray griped the back of his neck and smoothed his hair down, thinking deeply.

"No, I don't think I get what you mean." Frank said, turning towards Ray and giving a slight glare. 

"It's just that..you know, we seem to just be coming to jam sometimes and leaving. I feel as if we haven't lived the record yet, get me now?" Ray explained and gestured for Gerard to chime in.

"Yeah, I mean, ever since that show we played last...man, I don't know what our message is anymore. Does this record even have one?" Gerard responded and placed his hand on Frank's shoulder. He knew that Frank was a very passionate player and friend, he could probably find meaning to continue the band until he was on his deathbed. 

"What about the therapy thing you were talking about in December? That was a brilliant idea!" Frank said and looked over at Mikey who was sitting behind him quietly.

"It makes for a good story, yeah, but I'm just...I'm not feeling it anymore, guys. Remember back when we said we should end on a high note? We put out some really amazing fucking stuff and I'm afraid that if we go through with this, it just won't work." Gerard said to his band mates who gave him sighs in return. 

"I think he's right guys. I mean, I don't want us to be one of those bands who ride their success well past their prime." Mikey responded and walked up closer to the group.

"Is this really it?" Frank questioned, and they all turned towards Gerard who gave the group sorrowful eyes.

"It's time." Gerard said, as they all looked toward their instruments as Frank snapped a picture on his phone.

"When do we tell them?" Ray looked worried, knowing how much this would hurt the fans.

"I was thinking we could ask Warner to let us release 'Weapons' for the fans before we do." Gerard said as the group nodded. 

"And what we made so far?" Mikey asked. 

"We'll see." Gerard nodded once more, looking outside the window. It was hailing out now, chunks of ice kicked into the glass and filled the studio.

"Guess we're stuck here for awhile." Mikey said as they all listened to the heavy sounds of the ice. 

"I'll go make some coffee." Ray said as he went down the hall, Gerard looking over at Frank who was obviously holding back tears, he walked over and pulled his friend into a close embrace. Without saying a word, Mikey quickly joined in on the hug and they stood there, not wanting to let go first. When ray came back with the coffee pot everyone let go, hearing sniffles. His eyes gleamed red and swollen, cheeks puffed as he tried to keep his composure. They sat there until the hail stopped, going through their last thirteen years of their lives together and smiled. Mikey pulled out his phone and hesitated, "Should I text Bob?" He asked unsure.

"Go ahead, I'm not sure he'll answer though." Frank pursed his lips, still a bit bitter from their last conversation with him when he left.

"Alright, I sent it." Mikey replied and stuck his phone back in his pocket and they all grabbed more cups of coffee. It wasn't a half an hour later that Mikey's pocket buzzed and looked down at the screen. 

"I'm sorry dude, I really am." He replied.

"Oh wow, he _responded_?" Ray said as he checked his own phone. 

"Yeah, man it's getting kinda late." Mikey said, looking outside at the setting sun.

"Bandit has preschool tomorrow." Gerard stated, looking towards Frank as he finished a call with Jamia. 

"Yeah, I gotta head home too. Apparently the girls both have the flu and Mia doesn't want Miles to catch it too." Frank quickly put on his black hoodie and boots.

"I'll call you guys soon, promise." Gerard said as they all went to head out the door into the chill winter, Gerard being glad he was not back in Jersey.

"I love you, guys!" He called out as they all went to their cars or bus stops. The walk home made Gerard know the decision they made together was the right one. He wasn't sure if the world had really seen the last of My Chemical Romance forever, but for now he was ready for the ensuing rest.


End file.
